vidéomaniac
by Eda
Summary: un petit délire après visionnage d'un film d'horreur, ne m'en voulez pas... pas de yaoï, rien de méchant.


titre : vidéomaniac

fandom : Saiyuki

rating ; K

disclaimer : sont à Kazuya Minekura

note : petit texte sans prétention que j'ai écris il y a longtemps. Je l'ai repris en essayant de l'améliorer….. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en voyant un jour le thème nourriture sur une communauté de Lj. Je me réfère au film Cabin Fever, Pour ceux qui l'ont pas vu, c'est pas grave, c'est même mieux, vous allez découvrir une de ses particularité avec notre bon moine Sanzo !

* * *

_**Vidéomaniac **_

Sanzo grimaça à cause de l'acidité du café. Il avait mal à la tête et un certain animal ayant décider d'échauffer sa voix de si bon matin, ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser pas de répit.

Goku courait dans l'entrée, passant parfois par la cuisine en hurlant joyeusement :

"_PANCAKES ! PANCAKES ! PANCAKES _!"

sans interruptions, sans variations, comme une étrange litanie qui n'avais de sens que pour lui. C'est en tout cas ce que pensais fermement Sanzo, dont la conviction que certain membres du Sanzo-ikku n'auraient pas un nombre de neurones suffisant venait de grandir considérablement.

Le moine ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant, essayant de conserver un minimum de forces pour affronter le reste de la journée qui s'annonçait éprouvante. Il avait pour philosophie de vie de ne jamais rien faire d'inutile, de superflu. De garder ses forces pour le reste du voyage, ce qui était somme toute une brillante idée vu l'énergie que dépensaient certains de ses compagnons pour faire du bruit et gesticuler sans aucun but apparent à par celui de venir à bout de ses nerfs. Ce qui était facile, la patience du sérénissime bonze est très vite épuisée. Des études sont à l'œuvre mais il se pourrait même bien qu'elle n'existe tout simplement pas. Là, ce matin, d'humeur massacrante, il ressentait l'expressivité du singe comme une attaque personnelle. Quand il ouvrit les paupières il vit Goku passer devant la porte de la cuisine en donnant un "_PANCAKES _!" retentissant. Sanzo grinça des dents et rassembla son courage avant de se retourner vers Hakkaï qui était affairé devant les fourneaux.

-Hoy, Hakkaï, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend au singe ?

Hakkaï eu un grand sourire.

-Hein ? ah, ça ! il rit, je crois que c'est à cause du film qu'il a vu hier soir.

Le brun retourna une sorte de galette frémissante dans la poêle. Sanzo la désigna du menton.

-C'est pas plutôt à cause des pancakes que tu prépare ? tu devrais arrêter de le dorloter comme ça, il devient insupportable.

-Nan, je t'assure ! Enfin, c'est vrai que ça joue peut-être un peu, mais c'est à cause du film.

-Faut qu'il arrête de regarder des films si ça l'met dans cette état là, il est encore plus chiant que d'habitude.

-En fait je crois que c'est vraiment _CE _film qui l'a mit comme ça. D'habitude il peut en regarder sans être dans cet état là. Regarder la télé ça l'endors plutôt en général.

Sanzo grimaça sous un nouvel assaut de "_PANCAKES _!". Il aurait voulu conserver sa salive et son énergie, mais là c'était trop. Il tâtait déjà son Smith&Wesson dans sa poche. C'était cool comme nouvel exercice, tirer sur un macaque en mouvement !

Sans desserrer les dents il demanda à Hakkaï

-C'était quoi ce putain de film bordel ?

-Un film d'horreur je crois...

Sanzo lança un regard à Hakkaï. Leur groupe avait déjà un petit handicap au niveau de l'intelligence. Il avait eu le temps de vérifier cette affirmation. Mais Hakkaï lui avait toujours été bien. Si il commençait à perdre la boule il faudrait vraiment songer à rendre les armes à la trinité bouddhique, « désolé, mais après le constat de l'incapacité intellectuelle de tous les autres, le voyage doit être interrompu. » Il en avait marre de ce groupe qui comptabilisait un niveau de crétinerie de classe internationale ! Il se demanda si il pourrait s'en sortir en embarquant en douce la carte de crédit de la trinité. Après tout il avait bien droit à des dommages et intérêts après les avoir subit ! Bon, en attendant, il passa en revu les informations qui venaient de lui être communiquées. S'il les mettait en relation il obtenait un film d'horreur qui parlerait de pancakes. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? « _Evil Pancakes _», « _le pancake sort de sa tombe _», _« la nuit des pancakes vivants _» ? C'était ridicule. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Il essaya de contrôler ses nerfs et articula lentement, à l'attention d'Hakkaï :

-Hakkaï, un film d'horreur ? qui parle de pancakes ?…… Tu t'fout d'moi ?

-Nan ! Bien sur que nan ! Le brun était choqué qu'il ait put penser ça. C'était un film d'horreur et il était question de pancakes dedans.

Son visage était sérieux. Sanzo se détendit un peu. Finalement Hakkaï n'avait pas perdu la tête, ça lui faisait déjà un souci en moins. En revanche il se posait des questions sur l'industrie cinématographique. Comment peut-on parler de pancakes dans un film d'horreur ? Il devait bien s'admettre novice en la matière. Le cinéma ne l'avait jamais attiré. Il préférait lire son journal, se consacrer à des choses vraiment importantes, et intéressantes. Pour dire vrai, il considérait le cinéma comme un outil d'aliénation, un lieu d'asile pour toute la crétinerie du monde. Il se trouvait trop bien pour s'abaisser à ce niveau. Sanzo et le cinéma, c'est pas compatible.

-Ok… alors un film d'horreur qui parle de pancakes. Il fit une pause puis repris, c'est complètement con.

Hakkaï lui aimait bien le cinéma. Pas tout, mais il y avait quand même des films qui valaient le coup. Bon, il était pas du genre à regarder les mêmes films que Goku ou pire, Gojyo (qui ne jurait que par des films _gore_, urk !), mais il aimait bien. Alors sur un ton légèrement réprobateur il répondit « nan, c'était singulier je dirais plutôt Il en faut pour tous les goûts. Et le film lui-même ne parlait pas vraiment de pancakes, c'était un personnage, un petit garçon qui faisait du karaté, ce qui a bien plut à Goku d'ailleurs. Le garçon répétait tout le temps ce mot là, _pancakes_. »

-Un gamin qui fait du karaté et qui parle de bouffe. Tsss….. Il a put s'identifier à lui en effet ! Il but un peu de son café. Et il faisait quoi d'autre dans le film ce mioche ?

Hakkaï déposa le dernier pancake sur un plat qui en contenait déjà une bonne pile et le posa sur la table. Il s'essuya les mains avec un torchon et regarda Sanzo avec un grand sourire. Sanzo regretta d'avoir poser la question. Il s'en foutait de ce film, il avait dit ça sans faire gaffe, comme ça. Il voulait pas parler de ce film stupide. Hakkaï ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. En fait Sanzo ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se barrer de cette maison de dingues et aller faire un tour dehors, fumer une bonne cigarette. Là pour le coup il aurait rechargé tous ses chakras pour la affronter la journée !…... Oh, et puis merde……

-C'était plutôt spécial, il faisait des mouvements de karaté, et ensuite il...

Goku entra en trombe dans la cuisine dans un concert de "_PANCAKES _!" et fondit sur Sanzo qui n'eu pas le temps de faire un mouvement. Un bon entraînement est l'assurance de l'amélioration et de la qualité de la faculté exercée. Goku mangeait beaucoup. Énormément même. Il avait des muscles faciaux puissants. Ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur la main du moine, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire et un hurlement inarticulé résonna dans la maison. Une douleur stridente irradiait la main de Sanzo. Tout se passa si rapidement qu'il n'eu pas le temps de sortir son flingue à temps. Goku se redressa et partit s'attabler devant le plat de pancakes, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sanzo était plié en deux, sa main blessée repliée contre son ventre en signe de protection, l'autre pointant le Smith&Wesson vers la face souriante du singe. En étalant un chapelet de jurons, gros mots et insultes impressionnant, il pressa sur la détente. Des éclats de plâtre se détachèrent du mur.

_-PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ESPECE DE CONNARD !!!_

Hakkaï se retint d'éclater de rire. Il finit sa phrase, déplorant un peu que Sanzo ait eu droit à une démonstration de ce qu'il allait dire, mais bah, c'était marrant, il si désagréable des fois ce bonze !

-... ben, il faisait ça le gamin dans le film.

Sanzo se redressa tout rouge, furieux.

-Et tu le laisse regarder des conneries pareilles ??? hurla-t-il.

Avant que Hakkaï n'ait pu répondre quoi que se soit un hurlement retentit à l'étage, un genre de "_WWOOHHHAAHHOUUUUUU !!!!!!!" _suivit immédiatement d'un fracas impressionnant signalant que quelqu'un était en train de dévaler en toute hâte les escaliers.

Sanzo se figea, se demandant pourquoi cette journée commençait aussi mal et réfléchissant aux mesures à prendre pour son propre confort.

Un kappa surexcité se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte en tenant dans ses mains un DVD.

-Qui c'est qui l'a acheté hein ? je rêvais de le voir, c'est génial !!! c'est qui qui l'a acheté ?

Hakkaï leva une main nonchalante.

-C'est moi qu l'ai acheté, Goku voulait le voir aussi.

Il afficha un large sourire de contentement. Sanzo le regardait, incrédule « quoi, t'as payé cette saloperie avec l'argent de la Trinité ? » mais sa voix fut noyée dans le bruits qui suivit. Gojyo se mit à sauter sur place en rigolant et brandissant le boîtier du DVD.

Goku participait à l'hilarité générale en sautillant sur sa chaise (tout en faisant bien attention de rester à proximité du plat de pancakes).

Le teint de Sanzo venait de virer dangereusement au violet. Il y a des lois naturelles qui ne changeront jamais. Celle là en fait partie. Le seuil de tolérance du moine est dangereusement bas. Ce n'est bon pour personne de le dépasser si tôt dans la journée.

La cuisine, trois personnes qui n'en avaient manifestement rien à faire de lui. C'en était trop. Il explosa.

Peu après Hakkaï contempla les vestige de ce qui avait été peu de temps auparavant un prometteur petit-déjeuner. Les pancakes étaient par terre, écrasés, piétinés, maltraités… Immangeable. Les deux personnes visées par ce déchaînement de violence gratuite (du son point de vue tout du moins, il n'avait jamais comprit comment on pouvait ne pas supporter des manifestations de joie aussi inoffensives… Enfin… presque inoffensives…) étaient parties se réfugier dans les salles supérieures. Sanzo se tourna vers lui.

-Tu peux me dire c'est quoi ce putain de film qui vient de me pourrir la journée ?

Hakaï en voulait au moine d'avoir gâché sa nourriture et d'avoir énervé tout le monde. Mais sa gentillesse reprit le dessus et il répondit (un peu à contrecœur quand même) :

_-Cabin Fever_ je crois...


End file.
